Generally, a spring footwear that is representative one of a footwear with buffering means is made by incorporating a plurality of spring members into the bottom portion thereof, so that as the elastic forces are generated from the plurality of spring members, jumping effects are provided to a wearer. Thus, the spring footwear gives much pleasure to the wearer like children. On the other hand, the spring footwear provides substantially higher exercising effects as compared to a general footwear, if a wearer who has the two kinds of footwear takes the same motions during the same time period. Thus, the spring footwear is widely used among the adults having insufficient exercise time, for improving their health and diet effects.
However, the conventional spring footwear has had several problems during the practical use, and more particularly, some disadvantages found in the conventional spring footwear as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0381741 are explained below.
FIG. 1 shows the prior art spring footwear as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0381741, wherein at least two or more cylindrical spring members 6 are disposed between two or more fixed plates 4 fixed to a sole 2 by means of a rivet 3 and a support plate 5 abutting against the ground, and three tunnel type fixing members 7 having fitting holes 7a formed in a circumferential direction thereof are protrudedly formed on each of the fixed plates 4 and the support plate 5, so that the steel wire of each of the spring members 6 is fixedly fit into the fitting holes 7a, and a retaining protrusion 8 is formed at the outside of one side fixing member 7, for supporting the end portion of the steel wire of each of the cylindrical spring members 6 fit into the fitting holes 7a. 
According to the conventional spring footwear 1 under the above configuration, the fixed plates 4 fastened on the top ends of the cylindrical spring members 6 are fixed to the sole 2 by means of the rivets 3. Once fixed, however, the fixed plates 4 cannot be separated from the sole 2, and thus, if a portion of the plurality of cylindrical spring members 6 is damaged or broken while in use, it cannot be exchanged with new one, so that unfortunately, the entire footwear should be useless.
Further, the fixed plates 4 coupled on the bottom surface of the sole 2 and the fixing members 7 disposed on the support plate 5 on which the lower ends of the cylindrical spring members 6 are coupled are protrudedly formed, such that whenever the spring members 6 are expanded and contracted, the steel wires apply compression to the protruded fixing members 7, thereby undesirably causing the tunnel type fixing members 7 to be abraded or even damaged.
As shown in FIG. 1, additionally, each of the spring members 6 is formed in a cylindrical shape, and therefore, the upper and lower steel wires of each spring member 6 frictionally collide against each other upon the expansion and contraction of the spring member 6, thereby undesirably causing the generation of noises therefrom.